Carrying On
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: When Pumpkin and Pound Cake grow up they realize that they are different than other ponies. They don't see how, or why, but they know that others treat them differently and they can feel the strangeness in the air when they try to bring it up. "How are we different? Why won't anyone tell us?" Because, how can you say something like that?
1. A Pumpkin for a Pound

**Author's Note: **Hello my little lemondrops, it is I, HugglesXKitten, here to bring you my VERY FIRST My Little Pony fic. Read and enjoy.

There are theories included that very much interest me. Have fun! Inali- let me know if there are typo's/ awkward things?

**Posted:** July. 26, 2012

* * *

It was a special day for Pumpkin Cake. She was officially one year older, and others may say much wiser than her age. Her horn had grown in nicely and her long orange main was always perfectly quaffed- no thanks to her aunt Pinkie, but rather her friend Rarity the fashionista, who often asked the tall and thin Cake daughter to model her latest fashions.

Pumpkin had grown into a filly as lanky as her father, but as shapely as her mother, leading her to be popular with the colts in more recent years and less popular with other fillies. Not that she minded, though; she still had her friends and family.

Pound really didn't help at all. They may have shared the same birthday, but their personalities were very different. Where Pumpkin was cool, composed, studious, and elegant, Pound was feisty, rambunctious and rough around the edges. When Pumpkin practiced magic with Twilight, Pound raced around the town with Rainbow Dash. While Pound would help Apple Jack pick apples at Sweet Apple Acres, Pumpkin would assist Fluttershy in tending the animals.

Deep down, though, Pumpkin knew that she and her brother were two- of- a- kind. Aunt Pinkie had told them both the stories of when they had been no more than week old. It was funny how a little pair of pranksters could turn into two ponies who were strong in their individual ways.

Pound Cake had grown into a very muscular and handsome stallion with his chestnut mane and tail. Actually, he was surprisingly strong for a pegasus. He could buck apples as hard as Big Mac and though he couldn't keep up to Rainbow Dash in speed he sure tried his best.

Pumpkin had developed strengths for creating decorations, outfits and the like for Nightmare Night. She had the ability to trick or to treat. She also found an affinity for the spooky and ooky. Ponies would come all the way from Canterlot for her frightful costumes, and go away nothing but pleased.

When their cutie marks appeared no one was really surprised. Pound, who had really earned his name, fighting those colts who got fresh with his sister, earned a boxing glove. Pumpkin, earned a winking, yet spooky Jack 'O Lantern.

Their parents had been a little disappointed at first that their interests had not lay in baking and caking- neither of the Cake twins were very good at the magic of running a bakery. They soon warmed up, as they realized that their perfect heir was under their nose. Pinkie Pie was still one of the happiest, heartiest, partiest ponies in all of Equestria, and her baking was top notch. It was decided that she would inherit the shop- which was a relief to the twins, and in turn everyone else in Ponyville.

Still, something wasn't quite right, Pumpkin realized. Ever since she and her brother had gone to school, it had felt like there was an invisible wall between them and the other young ponies. Not until they were a bit older would they realize what that wall was.


	2. Ate a Bad Cupcake Strange

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter two! :) Prepare for a lot of rhyming in the next chapter :p

**Posted:** August. 09, 2012

* * *

"Pumpkin, how are you this morning?" Pinkie asked, hopping into the house-portion of the Cake's shop. "How was your sleep? Was it great and resty?" Pumpkin yawned, and stretched.

"Morning, Aunt Pinkie. My sleep was," she paused, "strange." Pinkie gasped.

"What kind of strange? Monstery or 'ate a bad cupcake' strange?"

"I just had a strange dream, that's all," Pumpkin explained. Pinkie looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding to herself.

"Well no one I know knows dreams like Zecora does," she said, shaking her head. "Nope, nope. You should go and visit her, pumpkin. Maybe she can help."Pumpkin blinked in surprise.

"I can't believe that I didn't think of that! Thanks aunt Pinkie!"

"No problem Pumpy-kins!" Pumpkin nodded, her mane swishing out behind her.

"Thanks for the idea Aunt Pinkie."

"No problem, silly," Pinkie grinned, hopping twice on the spot. "but i do need to go; my name buddy is waiting."  
Pokey Pierce obviously had great affection for Pinkie Pie. The oblivious Miss Pie did not notice. Still, they had become good friends; Pinkie referring to Pokey as her name buddy on account of their matching initials.

"Tell him 'hi' from me," requested Pumpkin, who's inherited her aunt's friendly demeanor.

"Okee smokie!" with that Pumpkin was left alone to wander to Zecora's place in the woods.


	3. Go Down To The Woods Today

**Author's Note: **Zecora's rhyming is a pain in the buttocks. Please review!

**Updated: **September. 16, 2012

* * *

It didn't take Pumpkin long to walk through the forest and up to Zecora's house. Being brought up as she had, manners were first and foremost, so she stopped herself from trotting in, and knocked.

"What is at my door? Who could it be, at this hour, who would come to visit me?" A familiar voice called from inside. Pumpkin smiled. She had always been friends with Zecora, and was especially fond of her speaking in rhyme. It was like in the old pony tales, where mirrors would speak to those who would look into them.

"It's Pumpkin," she replied.

"Come in dear child, don't stay out in the wild," the door swung open, revealing the beautiful Zebra in front of her. Twilight had once told her about the fear that Ponyville had had of her friend when she had first arrived. There had been a song involved. People seemed to think that she would enchant and curse them. Pumpkin had hardly believed the story. Zecora's potions were helpful, and so was she.

"Hello Zecora," Pumpkin said.

"Hello Pumpkin dear, may I ask why you are here?" The door closed behind her.

"I've been having bad dreams and was wondering if you could help me to understand them."

"Of course little one, tell it and let it be done." So Pumpkin began to relay what she could remember of her dream.

"I was on a cloud," she said. "At first i didn't realize it, but then I saw the white fluffiness when I looked down. I was still me, but I could walk amongst the Pegasi, though I don't know how I would get up there."

"That is strange quite indeed, but what advice is it you need?"

"Well," Pumpkin thought about it for a moment, clearly at some sort of loss for the words that usually came normally to her, "I think it was more about the feeling that it gave me. I felt relieved in this dream. It was as if I belonged up in the sky, though I have no possible way to make it up there on my own. Unicorn's don't need to reach for the sky, they have their own special magic. Still, it made me think."

"Are the things in your head making it hard for you to lay down in bed?" Zecora rhymed, looking worried. There also seemed to be something else that she wasn't saying. Pumpkin could see it in her honest eyes.

"Well, Pound and I are brother and sister," she started slowly, wanting to be certain with the words she chose. "Though he is a Pegasus, I am a unicorn. In Ponyville people seem to think that that is strange." She thought about some of the times that she had seen other ponies whispering behind their hooves as she and her brother walked past. "Honestly, I can see why they may find it strange, since the other families seem to be all Unicorns, or solely Earth Ponies."

"I see why this bothers you Pumpkin, but sit and I'll tell you something." Pumpkin did as she was told, and Zecora turned to face her. "Though your brother has wings, and you have magic to tend to things; he will love you in any weather, and that is what makes you birds of a feather."


	4. Friends don't let Friends Freefall

**Author's Note: **Hello my little lemondrops. Heart, heart. That is all.

**Updated: **October. 29, 2012

* * *

Even after the cheering up that Zecora had given her, something still weighed on Pumpkin's mind. There was only one thing that she could think of that may lift her spirits, aside from partying with Pinkie Pie, and that often caused more problems. So, she started to seek out her brother.

She started by checking his most usual haunts. He wasn't at Big Apple Orchards, nor was he wandering around Rainbow Dash. She was beginning to give up hope when she heard something from above.

"Hey Pumpkin!" She looked up to see a grey, speckled pegasus with an emerald, close-cropped mane. His cutiemark was an arrow shooting through a hoop. Ace Trueheart had always shown a great interest in the pretty as a peach Pumpkin Pie. He was every-friendly and always went out of his way to include her.

"Good afternoon Ace," she said, smiling politely, "how are you?"

"I'm great, and the weather's _fine_," Ace replied, grinning at her. He was hovering inches above her. "If only you could fly, I would show you how nice it is." Pumpkin hummed dreamily.

"Sometimes I _do_ wish that I could fly," she mused. "It's stronger than ever when the sky is so flawless a blue as it is now."

"If you want to fly, I could take you up here," Ace offered. He looked confident, and Pumpkin was almost tempted, but she shook her head.

"That sounds very dangerous," she shook her head," so I think it would be better if we didn't."

"Oh, come on Pumpkin," he pressured. "When was the last time that you tried anything adventurous? I'm strong, I could fly two buckets of apples up to the sun, if I tried to," he bragged. "You're so tiny, it wouldn't be a problem." Her adventurous spirit took the jab, and she set her mouth seriously.

"Fine, show me,' she agreed after the tempting offer, "but not too high." Looking victorious Ace grabbed on to her, and flew up into the sky way too quickly to suit the first flight of a unicorn. Pumpkin yelped with nervousness, and clutched onto him.

Just then, a brown mass flew towards them a mite shakily.

"Ace, put her down!" Pound yelled, startling his fellow pegasus, who accidental loosened his grip on the now terrified Pumpkin. "No!"

Pumpkin screamed in terror as she plummeted to what would surely be her death. The blue of the sky no longer seemed fantastic, but horrific as a few clouds whizzed past. The two pegasi flew down after her. Trying to catch up with her free-fall they each went into a nose-dive, but it was not needed. Pumpkin felt her feet hit surprisingly soft ground, and she was safe.


	5. Mysteries in the Highest Hour

**Author's Note: **Please review.

**Updated: **November. 22, 2012

* * *

Pumpkin could breathe again. She sat down, nearly weeping for joy at the sudden turn of fortune that was her soft landing. She let out a deep sigh and opened her eyes which had been stuck shut for a minute, only to be shocked speechless.

Pound and Ace were hovering in front of her with matching amazed expressions on their faces. The next thing that she noticed was that she was not on the ground as she had thought, but perched lightly on a cloud. She may have jumped if she were sure that she wouldn't fall.

"Can you help me down?" She asked nervously. The two pegasi snapped out of their trance-like state immediately. They each took one of her hooves and held tight as they flew her down to the ground, where she stood completely still, pondering this situation.

It was an impossible and improbable turn of events. Pegasi fly; unicorns have specialized magic; earth ponies had a special connection with the land and grew delicious and nutritious crops. Earth ponies did not do magic; pegasi did not plant vegetables, and unicorns definitely didn't walk on the clouds.

Yet, one had. How could this be explained? Who could help her figure this out?

The first pony to come to mind was Twighlight Sparkle. She was the pony with all of the answers. If anyone knew what was going on with the female cake twin, the librarian would.


	6. Hitting a Dead End

**Author's Note: **Reviews equal good karma! You should also check out Inali Grimalkin's stories(Lunae Apud Amorem for one)!

* * *

When she stepped into the library, she couldn't see Twilight anywhere. Instead, Dusty Tome stood, arranging books with Spike's help. Dusty was a grey stallion with a mane and tail of even deeper grey. His cutie mark was of an old quill resting against an old leather-bound book. Dusty had come to Ponyville only months before and had been taken with Twilight Sparkle at first sight. They were practically inseparable, and it was lucky that Spike liked him.

"Good afternoon Pumpkin," Spike greeted, "what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Aunt Twi," Pumpkin responded.

"She's just upstairs," Dusty's deep voice rumbled, turning his head to glance longingly at the stairs. Spike grabbed his face and turned it back to the pile of books.

"Eyes on the prize, lover boy," the dragon mumbled, shaking his head. Pumpkin supressed a giggle as she walked up the stairs. It was sweet how much the stallion cared for Twilight, but it could definitely be too much at times.

As she made it to the top of the stairs, Pumpkin could hear a familiar voice from the landing.

"Dear Princess Celestia," Twilight Sparkle's voice rang out clearly, "I have news." She was likely writing as she spoke, and now could send the letter through her own powerful magic, rather than relying on her dragon companion. "There is an urgent matter that I wish to discuss with you. It will need to be sorted out, and I am not entirely sure which step would be the right one to take. Your input on this would be greatly appreciated."

"What do you need to talk to Princess Celestia about, Aunt Twi?" Pumpkin managed to make the last few steps last until the letter was off on its way. The older mare turned around in surprise.

"Pumpkin! I didn't hear you come in! How are you?"

"I'm okay, but there's something..." Pumpkin sighed. "Something happened today, and it doesn't make any sense."

"Well, come have a seat and tell me about it."

As they sat together, Owlicious floated around their heads, and Pumpkin told her story. When she was finished, Twilight was agape.

"Thank goodness that you're alright!" She exclaimed.

"It was close. If that cloud hadn't been under me… But it still doesn't make any sense! How can I stand on a cloud! There is no unicorn that I have ever seen that could do that!" Pumpkin frowned. "I thought that if anyone could tell me, it would be you." Twilight stared at her for a long time before shaking her head gently.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you," She apologized. The female Cake twin visibly deflated.

"That's okay. Do you think that you could keep it in mind while you are reading though?"

"Of course."

She said goodbye to Twilight, Dusty and Spike as she left. She felt discouraged, and who wouldn't when the most intelligent person they know can't help them? Still, she stood tall and vowed that she would figure out what was going on with her. She had to.


End file.
